The Past Never Lets Go
by Azure K Mello
Summary: JW slash a sequel to The Rewrite. People and thoughts that should be dead aren't. Complete.
1. A Bad Dream

Title: The Past Never Let's Go.  
  
Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.  
  
Chapter 1/?: A Bad Dream  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Distribution: ask.  
  
For pervious parts: or at ff.net:   
  
Rating: R for now. I've never written NC17 before but I might go for it later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ye bastard!! Bring me back my fecking ship ye treacherous, mutinous, bastard!! I will kill ye, dog! I will have my revenge! I will make ye pay!" Said Jack as he watched his beautiful ship glide away. He watched as that rat felt her helm. He could taste blood and fire in the back of his throat as he plan his retribution. He felt himself being shaken and could not find the source of the movement. There was no liquor in his system, unfortunately. There was no cause, therefore, for him to be hallucinating. And then the shacking was accompanied with a voice.  
  
"Jack, wakeup. Stop screaming, you're dreaming. It's a dream. I can't sleep with you making that racket!!"  
  
Slowly opening his eyes the island vanished and the daylight became black as night, it was night. "Will? Will love, is that ye?"  
  
"Aye, Jack, it's me." The boy's voice was quiet and soothing.  
  
"The bastard took my ship! He took it, Will. He took her from me. My Pearl, my goddess." He started to cry. Now that he was awake there was a fair, healthy amount of alcohol in his mind allowing for it to function properly.  
  
"Shhh," the boy hushed him. After three months on the Pearl he was accustomed to easing the fears of her captain. "Feel that rocking? Hear those noises? Listen to her, Jack, she's talking to you. You're with her, you got her back, you killed Barbossa. All's well. You're safe and so is she."  
  
"Me lad, we're never safe," said the captain softly. Gently he rubbed his thumb over the recently branded wrist of his lover. There marring Will's pale skin was a the capital letter p. It stood out as a emblem of everything the boy had given up for him. He didn't like it. He didn't like having Will in danger. He had already lost one Turner to Piracy, Jack would go mad if he lost this boy. Becoming even more crazy than he was now, more mad even than he had been with pain of losing Will's father. "We're never safe."  
  
Shuddering at the sentiment Will tried to cover his unease, "Hey, you're Captain Jack Sparrows, Nothing can touch you." 


	2. A Worried Thought

Title: The Past Never Let's Go.  
  
Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.  
  
Chapter 2/?: Worried thoughts.  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Distribution: ask.  
  
For pervious parts: or at ff.net:   
  
Rating: R for now. I've never written NC17 before but I might go for it later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He smiled slowly and dolefully at the boy, "But don't you see, love? You're touching me."  
  
Will smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, i's just. . . I'm not the king I once thought I was. I'm not a solitary island. That scares me." Jack looked away for a moment and then said, "I wish ye'd go back te land."  
  
"You spent all that time forcing me to see my blood, my place. And now you want me to pretend I'm not a pirate? It's all I have left, you and this life. I've been ruined. So please don't send me away like the woman left at home."  
  
"No, me boy, never. I just fear fer ye. I don't want to lose ye."  
  
"Why do nightmares make you think such mad thoughts? You won't lose me." Over the last three months Will had made quite a reputation for himself. He was said to be the most honorable scallywag in all seven seas! People held him in high esteem. Often he walked through ports and police and governors would nod to him knowing full well who he was. He had gained the brand on his wrist from some young idiot looking to put a feather in his cap. When the governor of the town had learned of the event he had personally apologized to Will and yelled loudly at the boy (still holding a branding iron) for, "mistaking Mr. Turner for a pirate!"  
  
No one wanted to cross Will. Tales told that he was kind and fair but a vicious pirate none the less. He would never hurt a woman or child, but beware for to cross him was to sign one's own death warrant. These stories were all false, started mainly by Jack. Will hadn't killed a soul. Nor, might I point out, had Jack. Outside of his mutinous first mate he had never killed a person. Reputation has nothing to do with actions simply how well you presented yourself.  
  
Nodding Jack pulled the boy close and ran his fingers over Will's beautiful chest. "I can't lose you. But I won't either. Just a nightmare: as you said. We're having a day off tomorrow." The young pirate laughed thinking his lover was making a joke. "The crew 're tired, I'm tired. We've done nothin' but pillage for weeks it's time fer a reprieve. We'll come within four miles of port. The crew can go in if they please."  
  
"You're a good and fair captain." Said Will as Jack curled around him. "Now let's go back to sleep I'm exhausted." 


	3. A Rough Start

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.  
  
Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.  
  
Chapter 3/?: A Rough Start  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Distribution: ask.  
  
For pervious parts: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Buffy_loses_the_boys_to_the_boys/ or at ff.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=328735  
  
Rating: R for now. I've never written NC17 before but I might go for it later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For two weeks straight Will had been covering the night shift. He would pull Jack to bed for a few hours and then would be back on deck. It had been killing him. And Jack's sleep was never exactly peaceful so he didn't make for the best bedmate. Jack was aware that his own acts were hurting his boy, it was one of the reasons he had been so adamant that the crew *had* to have a day off. Who ever heard of a pirate on leave? But the whelp needed a day off and Jack couldn't play favorites so everyone got a reprieve.  
  
Having said that at ten the next morning William woke to find his captain sitting on his chest. He couldn't understand how a body could drink that much rum yet still wake at the crack of dawn. "Jack," he groaned, and in no mood to pander to his lover's wishes said, "I'm tired. I thought you said it was a day off."  
  
"I've been up fer six hours! All by meself, the crew left and we're anchored here and I'm bored. Come do something with me!?"  
  
"And by something you mean swimming." Will smiled slightly. "Go swimming comeback and by then I'll be up and I'll spend the day in the water with you."  
  
"But I'm bored now! This *is* the opportune moment!"  
  
Will smiled and rolled them over quickly so he was laying on top of Jack. "Or I could keep you here all day and have my wicked way with you. . . Make you scream while there's no one here but me to hear it. All mine. Just mine."  
  
Jack panted as Will rubbed himself provocatively against his body. "Will, love. God! I! That's so perfect!" Suddenly Will found himself on the floor while Jack was sitting, smirking, on the bed, "*After* a good swim." The pirate stood and offered his lover a hand up from the position he had pushed the boy into. Will looked sullenly up at him.  
  
"Go swimming. Come back for me in an hour." His words were clipped and angry.  
  
"An hour? Ye want an hour?" Jack looked baffled, as though he could not comprehend Will's wish to stay away from the captain's shining light, even for only an hour. He shrugged and sauntered out of the room.  
  
Will knew that the captain wasn't totally unaffected, he only used "ye" while being a pirate. Jack was a cultured man, a noble, second son of a duke he had gone into cartography and while doing his work with maps he had come upon a compass that didn't point north. He was smart and educated but, like his emotions, he often tried to hide his background with affected madness and speech patterns of a lower class. An idiot Jack was not, a cold pirate Jack was not. He hid behind these titles as it made him impervious to harm. If insulted for his dimwittedness he could not be offended but the moment he let down his shield he was naked to the world. And then Jack called him "ye" not "you" placing him in the same category as all the people he hide from. But Will was drowning slowly and he pushed the man from him. Dropping his face into his hands Will wished not, for the first time, that he was a braver man. 


	4. A Rock in The Sea

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.  
  
Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.  
  
Chapter 4/?: A Rock in the Sea  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Distribution: ask.  
  
For pervious parts: or at ff.net:   
  
Rating: R for now. I've never written NC17 before but I might go for it later.  
  
Warning: Bleak as all hell, I am not a happy bunny at the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will's reading came to a halt when a shadow blocked out his light. He had, until then, been alone on the deck. The silhouette blocked out the sun and the blacksmith cum pirate smiled at his wet lover. Jack stood proud and as naked as the day he was born. "Good swim?"  
  
"Why are you always reading? Come back with me the water is beautiful."  
  
"I read for the same reason you do not, to distance myself from my past." Said Will as he pulled his clothes off. "Anyway, it's a good book."  
  
Without replying with anything more than an impatient click of his tongue Jack started to undress Will for himself as he felt the boy wasn't doing it quickly enough. Dragging Will to the railing he said, "Look out there, baby boy? You see that? It's all ours."  
  
Will's focus was drawn to the cliffs in the far, far distance. "Why have you brought us *here*?"  
  
Jack looked slightly hurt, "I thought you'd like it. You've seemed down in the mouth. I thought after dark you might go visit your girl. The crew have been strictly ordered to not pillage. The commodore is a man of pride and honor, under his bastard veneer. We're perfectly safe if we do nothing wrong. Right now we're in a position between the rocks that makes it so that we aren't visible from any look out point. And it's Sunday, "respectable" ships don't come into port on Sunday. I thought you'd be pleased."  
  
Left near breathless by Jack's thoughtfulness the young pirate said, "That's so kind, Jack. Thank you."  
  
"C'mon," Jack said with all the patients of a child as he stepped over railing and pulled on Will's hand, "I found somethin'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I look simple? You'll see when we get there." Will smiled and leaned in to kiss the man when he felt Jack's hand on his back and suddenly found himself wet glaring up at the man. Before his young lover could speak Jack replied to the unasked accusation. Shrugging he said, "Pirate," and jumped into the water after Will. He kissed the indignant boy's nose.  
  
And then he started pulling the boy away from the boat while treading water. They horsed about for a while and Jack would later swear that Will had nearly drowned him. And after a bit Jack challenged Will to a race. Will laughed and pointed out that he had no idea where the finish line was. "You'll know it when you see it," was the pirate's terse reply as he set off quickly. Laughing and shaking his head Will stayed just behind the man. Jack threw a constant stream of insults at the boy which had Will in silent fits of giggles which he manfully held back.  
  
After forty-five minutes he saw what was undoubtedly their destination. With ease he over took his lover, Jack was running out of steam because of his vitriolic commentary throughout their race. And so, he won their race with several meters to spare. After pulling himself out of the water he sat at the edge of the tiny stone island with a smirk. The pirate looked at him with daggers in his eyes but took Will's proffered hand as he got out of the water. "That. Was. Cheating," panted the tattooed body now sitting next to him.  
  
"How?" asked Will with honest confusion.  
  
"I'm sure there's a rule that says you have to rant articulately throughout the race."  
  
"Articulately?" asked Will with a quirked eyebrow and laughed at the pirate's mock crestfallen look. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Look around, what do you see?"  
  
"Water and sun, and no one else." Will smiled as he turned into the warmth of the pirate. "So what about my proposition earlier?"  
  
"I believe the prerequisite "good swim," has been taken care of. So, Mr. Turner, feel free to have your wicked way with me." His back hit the stone with a soft thud. The hot rock burned at his skin but it didn't register when he looked up at the angelic face looming above him.  
  
"I love you," whispered William against his shoulder.  
  
"I know," Jack responded with warmth and gentleness. Arching against the young live body he muttered, "Will, I need you."  
  
It wasn't the response Will wanted, but it was almost close enough. He tried to stop thinking about it. Willing his mind to shut up and for his body to make all thought impossible, he sank into all the sensations of Jack. No words were needed, not now, anything spoken would be a sick parody of a conversation. Meanwhile Jack studied his boy and wished, yet again, that he could see inside Will's thoughts. 


	5. Days Gone By

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.  
  
Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.  
  
Chapter 5/?: Days Gone By  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Distribution: ask.  
  
For previous parts: or at ff.net:   
  
Rating: R for now. I've never written NC17 before but I might go for it later.  
  
Warning:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They lay together on the rock as the sun fell. "What did you want to bring me here for? Didn't you say you found something? Or was it just the view?" Will asked as they watched the sun set. It was amazing to find a place like this, a rock in the ocean.  
  
"I brought you here to see this rock." Jack sounded sleepy as he rested his head on Will's shoulder.  
  
Will studied the man. Jack was certifiably insane but as a general rule most of it was affected to be more interesting. And usually Jack spoke with directness when with his boy. "This rock?"  
  
"Its technical name is a sea stack. The stone is hard enough to not have eroded over time. We're two and a half miles from shore. Di' you really think it was just an outcrop?"  
  
"I didn't think about it."  
  
"Well . . . it's on two maps and you can guess who drew them both." Jack looked at the water and did not meet William's gaze.  
  
It was very, very rare for Jack to even consider talking about his past. And before this Jack had *never* brought it up himself. Will knew better than to try to get Jack to speak at any length about it and so instead said softly, "Thank you." Jack needed no explanation as to what the boy was thanking him for. He nodded and kept his eyes trained on the glistening sea. "It's beautiful out here."  
  
"Em-hum," agreed Jack, "You could be in the forge right now about to go home for the night to your bride."  
  
"And I would be miserable," the boy assured him. "I am the pirate you always saw me to be. I am my father's son."  
  
"He'd be right proud of you, Will." Jack slowly trailed his fingers over the expanse to tan skin. No one else could touch his William; this boy belonged to him and him alone. He was a pirate through and through, therefore as he had "liberated" Will from his former life the new life was his to play with. He felt the body he was stroking tense at his words. "What is it, lad?"  
  
"Do you think he's alive?" asked Will in an almost reverent voice.  
  
"Who?" asked Jack having forgotten what he had said before trying to map out Will's whole being in his mind.  
  
"My father. He was cursed when he sank into the sea. And just for a moment consider it. He manages to unbuckle the cannon. It takes him six months to walk to shore (that's far too long but just believe it). Then where has he been for the better part of eight years?"  
  
"Perhaps he thought you dead. Mayhaps, he's too ashamed to show his face. He's left you fatherless for so long."  
  
"No. You've made him out to be a god. If he were half as good as you tell him to be then he would find us . . . you."  
  
Swallowing hard Jack sent a prayer up to one of the gods he hoped hadn't forsaken him yet. William Turner would fall short of his son's expectations. And he prayed that his old love never surfaced. He didn't want Will to know he had lied; he didn't want to lose the boy. 


	6. 6

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.  
  
Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.  
  
Chapter 6/?  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Distribution: ask.  
  
For previous parts: or at ff.net:   
  
Rating: R for now. I've never written NC17 before but I might go for it later.  
  
Warning:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the sun vanished beneath the horizon the sky was still light. The Caribbean's summer nights never got well and truly dark until about 10 o'clock. Looking up at vaulted heavens as the slowly darkened Jack said softly, "We should get back. The crew shall be waiting for us. And you need to go see Elizabeth before morning."  
  
Sighing Will nodded and kissed the spot where Jack's shoulders met his neck. His fingers ran over sun warmed flesh. He thought about climbing up onto the deck of the Pearl as naked as the day he was born. Only a short while ago he would have been horrified at the very thought. Now even the idea of having Anamaria see him didn't cause him to pale. The time he had spent with Jack had educated him. He was a pirate now and could do as he pleased. He had no use for shame. Anyone who had the nerve to judge him would be damned. If he wanted to board the ship completely starkers it was his prerogative. "Come on then. Let's get back before it gets too late."  
  
Neither men knew the true gravity of Will's words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth was thrilled to see him. He threw little stones at her window, knowing that her father would not be pleased to see him. Upon seeing "her Will" she ran out to meet him. Throwing her arms around him she gave him a tight, indecorous hug. Then she hit him because he hadn't sent her a letter in three whole weeks. After he explained that the ship hadn't come to moor since the day he had written the last one she forgave him and demanded details of his exploits.  
  
Blushing slightly Will said, "Exploits?" He was amazed that he could be the feared pirate on the sea but he was still a boy when he stood in front of her.  
  
"On the high seas," she clarified with a smug smile at Will's redness.  
  
"Oh, there haven't been many."  
  
"Will! This is me. All I've gotten in your letters is that you're happy, and well fed, and that the sea has been calm. I want tales! I keep hearing about the Dreaded Will Turner!"  
  
"I have none to tell. The tales are just that, stories. I stand before you the same as I have always been, just me. Outside of being very intoxicated there is precious little debauchedness on board. We work hard. We only stopped by here for a day off. All of us were tired."  
  
"Are you happy, Will? You look so tired and thin. But you're tan and you look like you've been working hard. So are you tired or miserable." she asked, her voice soft. Feelings, emotions, were not discussed. There was something taboo about private thoughts.  
  
But he was a pirate and could ignore social conventions. He saw the worry in her eyes and had to be honest. Looking down to the ground he said, "I'm in love with him." He heard her small gasp and continued, "But he doesn't love me. I think he keeps me out of some feeling of owing my father. Or maybe I just really do look like him and Jack keeps. I want him to love me. Which is ridiculous. He'd never love me. I don't know what I thought would happen if I went with him. I enjoy my life, the crew, Jack. I like it all I just want more of what I can't have."  
  
"He loves you! He told you that day on the Pearl!" she said with shock in her voice that Will could think such a thing.  
  
"No he asked me to *let* him love me. He never said he did. He doesn't. He flinches every time anyone mentions my father. I don't think Jack will ever love anyone ever again." Sighing Will pulled at his finger nails. "I was a fool to think I would be the one he let inside." He stood suddenly feeling very tired and morose. "I should let you sleep." He turned his back and walked slowly away.  
  
"Will?" He turned back, "Don't give up." He nodded with a sad smile and walked back to the small cove on the beach where he had anchored his rowboat. 


	7. 7

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.

Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.

Chapter 7/?

Writer: Azure K Mello

Distribution: ask.

Rating: R for now.

* * *

Will walked slowly along the streets where he had grown up. After leaving Elizabeth he had had every intention of going directly back to the ship but he was enjoying this pointless wandering. It gave him time to think, brood. Was his father alive? Was it even possible for the man to be dead? Was he still under the curse or had Will broken it for him? Did Will want to see the man? How would he compare to the father he had created for himself in his own mind? Would his father like him? Would Jack leave him? Will had always been good at sensing things, changes in the wind. And for some unknown reason he was positive that his father was alive and on his way. And, as shameful as it made Will feel, he didn't want to see the man.

Distracted, he only realized that he was being followed when a blade flew over his shoulder and hit the ground. Thrown with a huge force the blade twanged and planted itself in the earth. With a slight smile Will didn't turn around as he said, "You missed, Commodore."

"What a pity," came James Norrington's voice, "Maybe I'll have better aim next time. . . I saw some of your. . . companions this morning. I was wondering when you would turn up."

"We're having a day off," he said with a slight smile. No one knew about James and him. James had held himself responsible for Will's actions while the boy grew up. The man's mind was so firmly rooted in matters of honor that he had felt it was his duty to take Will under his wing. And as the boy grew up they had become friends. Society would never have understood. It just wasn't on for two people of such different classes to care for one another. But in many ways, James Norrington was the closest thing to a father that Will had ever known. At times they had disliked each other, fought for Elizabeth's attention but that didn't stop them caring about each other. Will knew that Norrington disapproved of his choice to become a pirate but he also knew that James trusted him not to do anything wicked. After all Will was a moral man and Norrington knew that, he had instilled most of those moral himself.

"Are you happy, William?" the question shocked Norrington as much as it shocked Will. People did not discuss personal matters in the street. However, James didn't foresee having a conversation with Will anywhere but in the road and it needed to be asked as the young pirate didn't look well.

Before he even opened his mouth Will knew he would be lying, "Very."

"Because you could come back. You have a place here." James could see the boy was miserable and wanted to save the man he still viewed as a child.

Laughing Will said softly, "Don't lie, James. This isn't where I belong anymore."

"You could stay, within a few weeks it would be as if all this never happened."

"I want it to have happened. I don't want to make all this time null. My life is with the Pearl and Jack."

James didn't like to think about Jack and Will. As a Christian he feared for Will's soul. He didn't want this boy to burn because of who he took to his bed. But he wanted Will to be happy, he had such a miserable childhood growing up in the forge, he deserved to be happy. But he wasn't. Though people wouldn't believe it James was a forward thinking man. He couldn't see God damning Will for finding happiness. But Will wasn't happy. "Your life could be here, with Elizabeth at your side and making the best blades in all the Caribbean."

"And I would be miserable," said Will with a heavy sigh. He thought of the conversation from easer days when they would argue about books and politics. When they would have to agree to disagree. He had never thought there would come a time when they would have to agree to disagree about his lifestyle. "I can't be anything but what I am. And I can't have any life than that which I was destine to have." And even as the words left his mouth Will saw the truth in them. His place was at Jack's side regardless of whether or not the man loved him. It was how things were meant to be.

* * *

Will slid silently into bed and kissed Jack's forehead. The man looked peaceful in his sleep. Will was pleased that Jack seemed to not be having any dreams. Dreams for Jack were never pleasant experiences. He was startled when Jack spoke with no sleep in his voice. "A letter came via messenger. We're wanted in Tortuga."

"Who wants us?" asked Will softly. It was not uncommon for them to get summonsed to someone presence. People always wanted Will and Jack to attend their dinners. After all the pair were the pirate equivalents to royalty. What was odd was Jack's willingness to go. It was rare that they ever headed any of the invitations, they were too busy for stuffy dinners.

"I don't know. It was signed "a friend" sort of intriguing. Didn't say much in the note."

"Who was it addressed to?" sometimes they had wonderfully imaginative headings. One had called Jack "Sir" another had referred to Will as Jack's chattels.

"Just me. Sort of odd that."

The hair rose on Will's neck and he had the most disgusting feeling of certainness as to the identity of the sender. He told himself he was being a fool and tried to find sleep.


	8. 8

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.

Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.

Chapter 8/?

Writer: Azure K Mello

Distribution: ask.

Rating: R for now.

Warning: unbeta-ed

* * *

Will rarely dreamed. He was usually exhausted when he fell into bed. And if he wasn't spent from the day's work Jack always managed to tire out the boy before he fell asleep. But now he was dreaming.

He was a child no older than twelve. He was playing chess with a man who looked like himself only older and with broader shoulders. The man was winning easily. And William was crying though he didn't understand why. And as the finally finished the game he tried to comfort Will.

"It's not your fault, boy. You played well. But I'm older, been playing longer. I was here first and had already staked a claim. You can't beat me. I'll always win. Now stop crying like a child."

Will was a child and couldn't stop the flow of his tears. He watched mournfully as the man put the game away. The man hit him across the face for his insolence and Will just stared at him without flinching. "It's not fair," he said softly.

The man studied his face and said, "No it's not. But things aren't fair. And no pirate plays fair. We cheat. You should know that."

And suddenly Will was a full grown man sitting across from his father. Silently he sat weeping as he drank in the sight of the man. "He would never betray me."

"Not while you're still useful," agreed Bootstrap Bill.

* * *

Will sat bolt upright in bed and looked directly into wide eyes as Jack was already sitting up, watching him, "I've not made you scream that loudly." Will almost laughed but choked on the lump in his throat. His face was sticky with tears and shame welled up in him for behaving so weakly. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I lost a game of chess." Jack gave him a look that told Will that the older pirate didn't believe him. "No, it was very upsetting," he justified.

Studying him for a long moment Jack nodded to the corner where a chess board was set up. "Do you want to play?"

Shaking his head the boy said, "No. It disturbs me that you win without cheating.

Jack laughed in a way that was clearly meant to be soothing. "I've just been playing longer."

"There are better ways to distract me," whispered Will as he pulled his lover to him. And he worried that tonight would be their last night together. Tomorrow they would arrive in Tortuga, would find the sender of the letter, and Will would lose Jack forever.

* * *

Will felt ill as they docked and after securing a line he walked over the Jack. "Perhaps you had better go alone," he said softly, "I was not addressed in the letter. It would be rude for me to come."

Studying Will in the same way that he had the night before he said, "When have we ever been called polite? You must be curious."

He was continually baffled by his lover's curiosity. The note could have been a trap and yet Jack was running head long into it to solve a mystery. "No, I'm not. I'd rather we set out back to sea right now."

"C'mon, Will, I need you. What if it's not a friend? You know I can't win in a fair fight." Jack laughed his eyes full with mirth.

"You've never had a fair fight."

"Exactly why I need you there." He smiled crookedly, "This might be a good time you're throwing away."

And Will nodded, feeling slightly ill, "I suppose you're right." They walked onto the dock waving to acquaintances. Will told himself that he was being a fool. That the note couldn't have possibly been from his father. But as they walked through the streets of the busy port he could feel something in his mind assuring him that he was right. When they walked into the inn he couldn't even pretend to be shocked at the sight that met them.

The man sitting at the back table looked so much like himself. Because of the curse the man had not aged for a long time and looked to be only a few years older than Will himself. But the man had the appearance of someone much older. His skin was wrinkled from too much sun, his completion was red from too much drink, his eyes were hard from seeing too much. "John!" exclaimed the man as he stood and gave Jack a hug. But Jack never took his hand off of Will's arm.

"Hello, William," said Jack with a slight shake in his voice that Will had never heard before.

The man looked past Jack then and saw Will for the first time, "William?"

"Hello, Father."


	9. What's in a Name?

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.

Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.

Chapter 9/?

Title: What's in a Name?

Writer: Azure K Mello

Distribution: ask.

Rating: R for now.

Warning: angst

NOTE: Some people asked why, in the last chapter, did William the elder call Jack "John". In the days when PotC is set Jack wasn't a real name. No one was really called Jack, it was a nickname for John or Jonathan. So there it is. In this chapter Will considers that fact.

* * *

John. How odd. In some distant part of Will's mind it made sense. Of course Jack's real name wasn't Jack. It had just never occurred to him that Jack would have a name that Will didn't know. And it made him stupidly jealous of his father. He didn't like the fact that this man knew something about his lover that he didn't. And he didn't like the fact that the man was drinking in the sight of Jack. Try as he might he couldn't force a smile onto his face. The only slightly comforting thing was that Jack had not let go of him. In fact Jack was holding onto his arm as though his very life depended on it.

He watched as the man deftly rolled a cigarette. A thousand images came, unbidden, to his mind. Gibbs and he sitting late at night on deck. The pair were on night watch together. They'd smoke and laugh. Gibbs had cruelly mocked him when Will had nearly vomited from his first cigarette but Will had quickly developed a taste for tobacco. But as he watched his father he felt repulsed and promised himself he would never smoke again. Something in him deeply disliked the man. And everyone said they were so alike. But Will wanted to change one of the few things that he could to distance himself from the man.

When his father had asked to come aboard the Pearl Will had wanted to tell the man that he wasn't wanted but he didn't want to upset Jack and he didn't want to hurt the man. After all William had done nothing to him. But when he had asked for them to join him in a drink the offer had so obviously been directed only at Jack and Will had felt something in him harden. His long "lost" father had no interest in him. But then, William hadn't been lost, clearly if he could so easily track Jack down, he just hadn't wanted to be a part of Will's life. Will yearned for a cigarette.

Jack felt ill. He had never expected to see William again and had been glad of it. But here the man stood, smiling and talking as though nothing had happened. There had been a time when he had prayed that this man was safe and alive. He had forgiven William for all of his wrongs but when he had met Will in Port Royal he had finally realized just how cruel William had been not just to Jack but to his son as well. His own son; Jack's lover. It was then that Jack had started calling the man Bootstrap in his thoughts because he could no longer think of the man as being William. And now Jack felt anger boiling below his skin.

Bootstrap had been alive all along and yet had let his son grow up living as an orphan. A primal urge wanted to kill Bootstrap, not just for the hurt the man had caused him but for the pain he had inflicted upon Jack's lover. Then Bootstrap had called him John and in his mind Jack envisioned what Will would look like if he were to be bathed in his father's blood. Jack quickly blocked out the image as he felt his trousers tighten.

The question didn't shock Jack when it was asked. But it still burned. And when Bootstrap asked if he could travel with them Jack's mind had shouted that there was never a place on the Pearl for traitors. But then he'd seen the look on Will's face. The boy looked so confused. Jack couldn't bring himself to hurt his boy. He knew that Will had always longed to know his father and he couldn't deny his boy of that so his mouth spoke before his brain telling Bootstrap that they would go back to the boat and make arrangements and that Bootstrap should come to the docks at sunset. Bootstrap had offered drinks to toast their reunion. But it was clear to Jack that the man was inviting only him and not Will. And Jack had no desire to toast seeing the man again so he had begged off making a feeble excuse about the crew needing orders. He had nearly dragged Will out of the tavern.

Walking briskly through the streets Jack held Will's hand. It was odd because Jack, at times, nearly throw him down and shag him in front of the crew but there were never gently signs between them. Not in public. Jack was always so worried about people exploiting his weaknesses that he never coddled Will in public, all that was kept firmly behind shut doors. But now the pirate wasn't thinking rationally; he just wanted the reassurance that Will's touch offered him. He shouted terse orders at the crew about the arrival of a new crew member and pulled Will into their room.

Taking his arm away from Jack Will addressed his words to the floor when he said softly, "I think that perhaps I should move my things into the crew's rooms. Give you some space of your own."

Funny, Jack had been thinking that the only light in the day existed in the fact that nothing else could go wrong.


	10. 10

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.

Summary: The past never truly dies, it's always there. The sequel to "The Rewrite" but if you haven't read it you don't really need too.

Chapter 10/?

Writer: Azure K Mello

Distribution: ask.

Rating: R for now.

Warning: angst

* * *

Will continued. "With my father here you'll want some space."

Letting out his held breath Jack said, "You're the only turner I want. The only Turner I trust."

"You said he was a good man."

Jack flinched internally at the lie. "Just because he's a good man doesn't mean I want him." He reached out and pulled his lover to him.

Even though he felt slightly ill Will went willingly into the captain's arms. He knew that he had replaced his father. He knew that Jack was sleeping with him because he reminded the pirate of the elder William back before the man had betrayed him. But knowing the fact as an abstract was very different from going to bed with Jack five minutes after seeing his father. His mind was reeling but his body would never deny its captain. When Jack led him to the bed he was confused as Jack pushed him to sit on the edge and then kneeled in front of him on the floor.

"When I was a child," Jack started and then paused when he saw the surprise in Will's face. He laughed, a warm sound Will didn't hear often enough. "Yes, Will, I'm actually going to talk about my past. I was a bad child, a pirate from birth. I lied, stole, and cheated at all times. My father couldn't discipline me. Couldn't bear to hit his youngest son. So he bought a whipping boy off the slave traders. And while he hated beating me he loved thrashing your father. No matter how well behaved I was he could always find a reason to beat William. So I worked hard at my studies. Finished my lessons in cartography when I was sixteen and while he was away making arrangements for me to start at Oxford early we ran away. Joined the first pirate crew we found and never looked back. He became Bootstrap Bill and I cultivated Jack Sparrow."

"And now?" asked Will softly.

"I only wear the name Captain Sparrow whereas he is Bootstrap. . . he left me on an island to die, Will. I can understand his reasons but I can never forgive him. There's no going back for us."

Will nodding slowly feeling gutted; his deepest fear was confirmed. Jack viewed him as nothing more than his father without the painful past. "We should sleep." They'd both done night watch the night before. "He'll be here soon."

They lay in each other's arms both believing that the other was asleep.

* * *

He arrived twenty minutes before sunset. He was boisterous, and loud, and far too familiar with Gibbs. Disgusted, Will tried not to focus on his father. Jealousy, he told himself, was all he was feeling. He coerced himself into believing that he was envious of his father's easy comradery with the crew. But a small voice in his head pointed out that Will had been unassuming and pleasant when he had first arrived on the Pearl. The voice reminded him that he was well liked. Pointed out that Gibbs wasn't offering the man a cigarette. The voice said that Bootstrap was simply attempting to be like Jack. And that he was failing. He seemed like a third rate, dislikable Captain Sparrow.

Feeling angered and ill at his own thoughts Will wanted to get away from everyone. He tried to like his father, to give the man a chance, but he loathed him. Cotton and Anamaria were on night watch so will felt no guilt in slipping away.


	11. 11

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.

Summary: When William Turner the Elder turns up will young Will lose his lover?

Chapter 11?

Writer: Azure K Mello

Distribution: ask.

Rating: R for now.

Warning: angst

* * *

Thecaptain's chambers were dark save for the one lantern Will had lit. There was a slight shine of moonlight, reflected off the water, coming through the window. Will sat and watched the shadows on the floor, the flickering flames, the blue water. He needed something to capture his attention and keep him from thoughts of his father. Silently, he stripped naked and slid into bed. He smiled sadly as he reflected on how Jack had rubbed off on him. There was just something about the feel of silk on flesh that made him feel content and safe as the boat rocked him like a child in his mother's womb.

After a little over a half hour Jack entered silently, "Will?" he asked softly, "You asleep?"

"No, Why are you not at the party?"

"You weren't there. I got bored easily without you."

"I'm not doing anything, just thinking: you will bore of me soon."

"Never," he ignored the accusation as he undressed and laid himself behind his young lover. "Happy, Will?"

"Always when I'm with you."

Jack heard the lie in the melancholy tone but went on, "I meant, are you happy with your father here?"

"He isn't what I expected."

"In a good way?"

"It's late, Jack. Let's go to sleep."

"He's only 'ere for you."

"No, the way he looks at you," Will shook his head unable to verbalize the confusion and resentment he felt towards his father.

Seeing where Will was going, Jack interrupted. "Not the reason he's here, then. The reason he's suffered to be here." Upon seeing that Will was still confused he continued. "There is no room on The Pearl for mutineers. I don't care what their reasons were: they aren't welcome. He's only allowed to be here because you wanted to know him."

"I wanted to know him," echoed Will. Slowly, he rolled over to face his captain, "Thank you."

Jack placed his hands on Will's face, "Beautiful," he stared into the young pirate's eyes, "lovely boy."

He continued to search Will's eyes and finally the boy asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you."

Laughing fondly Will said, "Fool, go to sleep."

* * *

It seemed like only moments between when he shut his eyes and when he found himself being awoke by strange noises. Someone was stumbling around the cabin. "Wh-" he started but Jack's fingernails bit into his hips warning him to be quiet.

"This isn't your room. Get out." The captain's voice was calm and commanding.

"It's me," said the older Turner's voice.

"I know. Leave."

"I came to see you. Is there someone with you?" he squinted through the dark.

Will rolled over to face his father, "He told you to leave." The man's eyes flashed with anger and Will almost recoiled as he realized they were bright green.

"My son. You bedded my son? You're perverse. That is disgusting. And you," he turned his vitriol on Will, "what profit did you seek from this unnatural coupling? To come a step closer to me? To out do me? Why?"

Will's tongue felt heavy; he couldn't swallow, couldn't talk. In the face of his father's anger Will couldn't think. Thankfully, Jack spoke for him, "How dare you? Get out!" he shouted, getting out of bed, and pulling on trousers as he went. "Back in a moment, beautiful," he kissed Will, gently and slowly, making damn sure the elder Turner saw. Jack pulled the man out of the room.

As soon as they left Will got up and dressed quickly. He followed the men on silent feet. The sound of Bootstrap's angry voice acted as Will's guide. The man's tirade ended as they stepped out onto the deck, "You wanted me so badly that ye went fer me son! "Will hung back in the shadows. Jack was looking down at the planks and Will felt sick thinking that Jack was ashamed of the truth.

But Jack's eyes were made of fire as he looked up, "I don't want you, haven't wanted you since the day you-" he broke off his own words. "I lied to him. When we met he thought you to be a good man. And he was so beautiful and he hated me so much that I didn't want to be the one to tell him that you didn't want him, would never have seen him if I hadn't forced you to, that you never did anything to benefit anyone but you. He asked me why you went with Barbossa," he laughed bitterly. "I told him that you were worries about him. I said, you didn't stand up for me because you wanted to get back to him and his mother.

"And the really pathetic part is that I convinced meself the same thing when I was waiting to die on that bloody island. I decided that you only acted … as you did so that you could be totally free, even if it was just from me. And I thought you would go back to them. But, even then you hadn't seen them in a year. I didn't tell him the truth that you weren't watching them hurt me- that you were doing it. You enjoyed it: me supplicated to you like you had been to my father. I loved you and you beat and raped me on the deck of me own ship. I told him that Barbossa led the mutiny, he claims he does and the crew lets him out of fear. I didn't tell him that it was you who forced me at sword point to walk the plank, that you only grew a conscience later, that Barbossa overthrew you not me. No one knows the truth; they all think Barbossa was the prime arse in the game.

"I wanted him to have a happy picture of his father and I didn't want to remember the truth. You were dead, there was nothing to lose, and everything to gain. I hadn't trusted anyone since you and then there he was- everything you never were and so bloody much more. He would never slaughter children for a case of good wine, he would never destroy his own lover, never think power was more important than life.

"I went with him on a fool's errand to see if he was like you. He isn't, not at all, he's just devastating. I love his eyes, there's not even a slight trace of there, I've fallen desperately in love with him. And I can't tell him because he'll leave when he realizes that I lied. He'll run when he realizes I'm a stupid, lecherous old man." He shook his head slowly. "I thought that you were like him once. But you're the reason people loathe pirates." He turned to go back to his bed, to his boy. "Tomorrow we will dock and you will find a valid, believable reason to leave. You'll tell Will that you're proud of who he became. You'll send him a letter at Christmastime. If I see you again I will kill you. There are a hundred reasons for him to leave but I won't lose him over you, I'm not losing anything more to you. Tomorrow: you leave."

Will quickly returned, undressed, and crawled under the covers. He couldn't stop the angry, bitter, frustrated tears from falling. He hadn't cried since he was a small child. Yet he had, only a few nights prior, dreamt of tears. And it felt odd and foreign. His father had never wanted anything to do with him. His father had hurt Jack and was the source of all the captain's trust and mental stability problems. Jack loved him, not his father not a replacement of his father, he loved him. Jack had lied to him. And the man honestly thought Will could leave him because he had told the boy exactly what the youth had been longing to hear? The confusion engulfed him and he stopped crying but didn't dry his face: he was too tired to put in an effort.

When Jack returned he saw the tears and sank down at Will's bedside. Assuming that they were caused by the earlier scene he said, "He's drunk and confused: it's been a long day. I think he really likes you."

"I followed you."

"Oh," he was withdrawing into himself right in front of Will's eyes. The boy reached out for his lover's hand.

"Thank you," he said softly, "for giving me a lovely father. . ." not knowing what to say he finally asked, "How could you let him on your ship?"

"For you," Jack replied looking out of the window at the water beyond the boy.

"I would have killed him had I been you." Jack gave him a tight, forced smile. "You love me?" asked Will so softly Jack almost could have missed it.

"Yes. But that was a given."

"Not for me," he saw Jack's confusion and smiled sadly at the fool he'd been. "I didn't know why I was here or why you kept me. I thought it was out of a sense of duty or because I really did remind you of him. I thought he'd hurt you too badly for you to love me. I thought. . . that if you ever did it would be for who I reminded you of. I felt more stupid and useless every time I told you that I loved you knowing that you weren't going to say what I wanted to hear." He had slipped into his memories and wasn't talking to Jack, he was simply talking, "When Norrington offered me my old life back I told him that my place was with you; I felt the whore to willingly turn that down for you. And I came back here and you ad the letter, which I knew was from my father, and I went with you. I went to that tavern, positive you would leave me, I went because I wanted every minute I could steal." He looked up suddenly and remembering himself was deeply embarrassed and laughed weakly.

Jack just stared at him, never one to be embarrassed by admissions of emotions: he was a pirate, a man of passion. But he was still shocked by the story. "I love you," he thought it had been obvious. He pulled the boy close and he felt the youth trembling. All the time he'd been worried about the boy's melancholy attitude he had been too thick to see he was the cause. "I love you baby boy." He kissed Will's neck and shoulders deciding he had better make up for lost time. "I love you for putting up with me, for your honesty, for your kindness, for your loyalty, and your laugh, and mirth, and sarcasm, you actually listen to my stories, you'd never hurt anyone, your patient with small children. Love you for your innocence and your sense of justice, your self-righteousness which isn't annoying because you're so earnest, for your steadfast grasp on Christianity even when faced with irrefutable proof of other gods, for that place behind your ear, the way you indulge me when I'm acting mad, the fact that you read when it's sunny, for your beauty, and your self-depricatingness, your trust, for your talent to create beautiful things." Will wasn't shaking anymore. "I love you."


	12. The End

Title: The Past Never Lets Go.

Summary: William The elder needs to leave

Chapter 12?

Writer: Azure K Mello

Distribution: ask.

Rating: R for now.

Warning: angst

Thanks, Angie, for beta-ing. Your name is Angie.

* * *

Willstood on the deck smoking, he was nothing like his father, he'd had no fear of being connected to him through the act. Their taste in tobacco was one of the few similarities between the two men. He watched the horizon as they got closer and closer to shore. Once the man was gone he would have Jack back to himself. He sniffed the air and smelt himself. As he smiled he hoped his father would try to hug him; he reeked of Jack and their love. He smelt of the grease Jack used on his hair. The scent of Jack's slightly sweet sweat lingered on his skin. He smelt of come and of the oil Jack had massaged all of him muscles with last night. 

A warm hand came to rest upon his hip. He turned so he could capture the sinful mouth he loved. "Did I wake you?" He asked softly as they broke apart.

"I'm always up this early, I'm surprised you are though," said Jack softly.

"Couldn't sleep," replied Will in a half-sleepy tone, looking out at the town they were approaching.

"I didn't tire you out?"

Laughing Will shook his head, "I can barely stand. I'm just restless."

"He'll be gone soon," Jack said reassuringly. "You smell delicious. Do you want to swim before we get to port? We have two hours."

"No, I want to reek of you if he tries to hug me."

Chuckling, Jack turned the boy around, "I could give you another dose of scent," he offered.

Warily backing away from his lover Will said, "I don't want to go inside; the morning sun is so lovely."

"Who said anything about going inside, We're too far from shore to be spotted by anyone there who isn't _trying_ to see us. And if there's some pervert with a spyglass: we'll give him a show."

"Jack," Will whinged. "It's not enough. Can't we just keelhaul the bastard and be done with it?"

"I don't want you making yerself a murderer because of that man," Jack said fiercely.

Angered that Jack could be so calm he replied, "But he hurt you so badly."

"There are ways of revenge that could be so sweet without doing any damage to you but could destroy him."

"But I want him to pay for what he did. I want him to be in pain for the rest of his life. And. . . how dare he think he could come back here to you now? How dare he! He should pay."

Interrupting his lover Jack said, "Imagine, after trying to come back to my bed, if he walks out here and sees you imbedded in me." Will's protests died and instead they fell together to the deck. "I love you," Jack spoke against the boy's lips.

"I want you screaming that by the time everyone's awake," Will said breathily, but still dwelling on thoughts of destroying his father, as they hurriedly stripped each other. Will pressed the man into the planks of wood the captain loved so dearly.

They worshipped each other's bodies unwittingly lying together in the place where Jack had been demoralized by Will's father years before. Now the act was not filled with hate, anger, and dominant power but instead with love, and affection, and promises of safety. They moved together in synchronized movements. Whispering happy endearments. And as Will slid inside of Jack the man ran his nails harshly over the boy's back.

"Will, dear lord!" Jack roared leaning his head back to allow Will access to his neck. "My beautiful, wonderful, lovely boy. I need you. God! Don't ever stop! Don't ever break this. I love you."

Will laughed breathlessly, "Thanks for screaming it."

Jack bit into the boy's shoulder to shut him up. But Will, with his high threshold of pain just gasped and pumped his hips faster against Jack's. "Baby," Jack whispered again and again, "Baby, baby, I love you." His mouth was stained in blood.

With tender licks Will cleaned the man's lips and said softly, "You're the only one who can hurt me."

"And I never would," Jack promised, stroking the lacerations he'd placed on the boy's back.

Will glanced up to see how far they were from shore and instead was greeted by the vision of his father standing there. "Hello, Father," he smirked as he pulled Jack's face to him for a harsh possessive kiss.

Jack never looked away from the boy's eyes, "I love you, Will, I love you so much."

Opting to ignore his father; Will refocused fully on his lover. Slowly dragging Jack's hands above the pirate's head, Will growled into his mouth. Laughing Jack rolled them to switch their positions. Though Will was still planted inside of the pirate he now had the man looming over him. Jack moved on his lap with determination. Hardening inside of his captain Will wove their fingers together. Leaning down Jack kissed him slowly. They felt a jolt as the other side of the boat hit the moorings.

"How long have we?" panted Will.

"Ages, love, ignore it: the mast is hiding us."

Still smiling Will shielded his eyes from the sun and looked at his father, "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

THE END


End file.
